Otro Sueño
by Chief Master
Summary: Tras la derrota definitiva de Caos los Guerreros de Cosmos regresan cada uno a su respectivos mundos, todos excepto por el Caballero de la Luz. Sin más, el Joven guerrero parte hacia el Castillo de Cornelia, esperando por fin descansar del gran conflicto; sin embargo pronto se dará cuenta de que su aventura aún no termina, ya que el mundo esta a punto de llegar a su fin...
1. Prologo

**Notas**:

Este es solo un Prologo del fic, es el punto de vista de Firion de la despedida de todos los guerreros de Cosmos, aunque he intentado hacerla lo mas neutral posible para tener una idea de como se sintieron cuando ya era e marcharse, también tiene un punto de vista mas personal hacia el Caballero de la Luz, este prologo esta desde el punto de vista de Firion ya que durante el trascurso del fic el Caballero recordara algunas conversaciones y otros eventos donde participaran los otros personajes, pero en especial Firion.

También quería aclarar que esto no es YAOI! a lo mejor habrá amor pero no de ese tipo...pervertidos..

Este es mi primer Fic, no se hagan altas expectativas, aunque prometo escribir con una calidad media y evitando por tanto fallo ortográfico...

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

Dissidia: Final fantasy, así como sus personajes pertenecen a la compañía de vídeo juegos **Square Enix**! todos los derechos y quejas van para ellos.

* * *

**Prologo** - Despedidas y Pensamientos.

* * *

"**Cosmos...**!"

Las ultimas palabras de Caos, dios de la discordia, derrotados por los Antaño guerreros de Cosmos..

"**ahora sé, que dejaste atrás...**"

poco a poco fuimos desvaneciendonos, transportándonos fuera del peligro, lejos de Caos.

"**Aquí termina la guerra de los dioses! la mano del destino es imparable**" decía Caos mientras a su alrededor todo comenzaba a sucumbir, explosiones, géisers de fuego y lava por donde alcanzaba la vista, entonces me desvanecí y ya no pude ver mas de todo el descontrol y locura que presencie segundos atrás.

"**Váyanse, mortales...**" y Caos se fundió en su propio poder.

...

* * *

Tras unos momentos de oscuridad, una luz me cegó, cerre mis ojos unos segundos para después abrirlos esperando lo que fuese a pasar.

Lo próximo que vi, fue algo que nos dejo pasmados...a todos.

- La Batalla ha llegado a su Fin.

Todos nosotros, los guerreros de Cosmos, ¡Los que _solíamos_ ser guerreros de cosmos! estábamos pasmados, Genuinamente impresionados de lo que nuestros ojos alcanzaban a ver.

Un hermoso paisaje, rodeado de distintas plantas y flores, piedras que sin arruinar el ambiente solo lo embellecían más, arboles que solo resaltaban su majestad, tan tranquilo era el lugar que se podía respirar la paz en el aire, mientras el sol brillaba con fuerza sin que ninguna nube tapara su resplandor

Para nosotros, aquellos que habían luchado constantemente en quien sabe cuantos ciclos en una guerra que parecía no tener fin esto era lo mas cercano al paraíso, y mas de uno pensó que Caos los había Golpeado bien fuerte.

...

Si no contábamos que **Cosmos** ya no estaba, todo seria perfecto.

- Hay que irse, uh?

entonces, después de un rato, fue Tidus quien pronuncio las primeras palabras desde que llegamos, dando comienzo a la inevitable despedida que tarde o temprano tenia que ocurrir.

El final de una historia siempre es triste, pero algo de eso es bueno...El final de una Fantasía suelde dar comienzo a muchas mas.

- Siempre estaré justo Aquí - menciono Tidus, tras lo cual se marcho mientras se desvanecía tras de él Zidane, Squall, Cloud, Terra, Bartz, Cecil...poco a poco los guerreros de Cosmos fuimos desvaneciendonos, cada cual despidiéndose a su manera, "regresando a donde se suponía deberíamos estar", muchos junto a nuestras familias para poder descansar y disfrutar de la paz conseguida, otros como yo, aun teníamos un deber que cumplir.

- Todos, Gracias!- y El Caballero Cebolla se desvaneció, retornando a su mundo de origen como todos ya habíamos hecho, hasta ahora...

y...He aquí mi persona, El especialista en Armas Firion, quien en vez de estar feliz por regresar a su mundo mantenía su cabeza ocupada con un tema mientras aun contemplaba el basto paisaje junto al Guerrero de la luz, de quien confiaría hasta su vida y aun así mantenía la duda de si fue una buena decisión.

Cloud, Cecil, Tidus y yo siempre compartíamos experiencias de nuestros mundos y solíamos hablar a menudo de lo poco que lográbamos recordar, incluso logre hablar con varios de los otros miembros como Terra y Bartz durante nuestra travesía final hacia Caos.

**Él** siempre demostraba una fiel lealtad a Cosmos , siempre pensé que fue eso lo que me llevo a no dudar de alguien tan misterioso, ni sus acciones ni sus palabras me llevaron a pensar en otra cosa.  
Él siempre se mostraba seguro de que todo lo que hacíamos nos llevaría al final de la guerra, y que volveríamos casa..

Confié en alguien tan ciegamente... pero...

...Aunque no sepa nada siempre he sentido que puedo confiarle mi vida, por eso es que me preocupo mucho que sera de él después de todo!, es algo que me ha estado molestando, estará bien? después de todo, _ni él_ sabe su propio nombre..

Siento unos pasos, y me doy cuenta de que el Guerrero de la luz ya no esta a mi lado, parece que se ha ido caminando, ese simple acto me hace pensar que quizás no necesite preocuparme tanto por el.

Es entonces cuando bajo mi cabeza para admirar unas Rosas Salvajes sin evitar formar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Es entonces cuando siento la energía del cristal tratando de enviarme devuelta a mi mundo.

No olvidare el tiempo que luche junto a mis amigos, aunque es probable que no los vuelva a ver..

...Y Guerrero de la Luz... cuídate, puede que no te conociera bien, pero se que tu corazón es puro..

Efectivamente - Este no es el final, Otro sueño espera comenzar.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:**

Dissidia: Final Fantasy y todos sus personajes no me pertenencen, Son Obra de **Square Enix**

**Notas**: Ninguna.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**: Perspectivas y Comienzos

* * *

"El viento soplaba suavemente, como dando una caricia, mientras que yo me encuentro parado observando a la distancia un castillo, no hace nada que Firion y los demas acababan de regresar a sus mundos, desvaneciéndose en destellos, pero yo...yo no he ido a ningún lugar..."

"despues de todo lo que he luchado pensando en volver a un hogar que ni siquiera recordaba, todo eso para saber que no tengo uno? es por eso que fui dejado atrás?

¿Acaso no tengo un mundo al cual volver?

¿No tengo un sitio donde mi familia y amigos me esperan?

**¿¡Acaso siquiera tengo amigos!?**

No! esa pregunta esta mal, si tengo amigos, los cuales acaban de marcharse a su merecido descanso después de tanto dolor por el cual habíamos pasado, pero lo hicimos **juntos**! y es por lo cual ahora estamos aquí victoriosos."

Fue gracias a que seguimos adelante... fue gracias también a Cosmos.

**_Cosmos_**...

La Diosa de la Armonía por la cual estábamos luchando, aquella misteriosa mujer que nos invoco para luchar contra las fuerzas de Caos y sus guerreros, aquella que incluso dio su vida por nosotros para que tuviéramos la oportunidad de acabar el conflicto, estaba **muerta.**ella fue quien me dio un motivo por el cual luchar y ella fue la que siempre me animo a continuar, incluso cuando ella misma se opuso contra mi una vez.

ahora...no debo desperdiciar la oportunidad que nos dio Cosmos, no solo la de ganar, si no también para poder continuar viviendo...

"quizás no tenga un lugar al que pertenezca después de todo" o quizás las respuestas que quiero están en este mundo, sea como sea, no voy a desperdiciar esta nueva oportunidad.

- Que la luz siempre brille sobre nosotros.

y sin mas, empece mi caminata en dirección al único sitio que parecía poblado, un castillo a la distancia.

* * *

Tras un poco de tiempo, llego a una pequeña villa que precedía a un gran castillo; Para el Guerrero la villa en sí era increíble nada mas entrar por los muros pudo ver un sitio completamente distinto a los muchos lugares en los que había estado. Las calles eran sencillas, pero no por eso menos hermosas, podría notarlo, así pues podría ver, mientras caminaba por los hermosos pisos de piedra, un ambiente que convivía en plenitud con la naturaleza, veía bellas casas de madera fina y piedra tan solo adornadas con la simple belleza de los pastos y arboles que los rodeaban. Había algunos caminos que pasaban por encima de un canal, y mas de una vez el caballero paso por ellos solo para observar el agua cristalina. Finalmente se detuvo en lo que parecía ser el centro del lugar, donde yacía una hermosa fuente de agua que como todo lo demás, era simplemente hermosa.

Aunque todo esto le era agradable e impresionante, eso no fue lo que lo dejo perplejo.

Había gente.

**¡Gente! **había personas en este mundo! si alguna duda le paso por la cabeza de que si este tan solo seria un mundo desierto, vació, destruido... ya se había disipado...

Su alegría fue tal, que se paseo por todo el lugar mirando tanto el sitio como a sus humildes habitantes, en su rostro se había dibujado una mueca de asombro, mas de una persona se pregunto si estaba bien de la cabeza, otros se impresionaban aun mas por la armadura que lucia. Al llegar a donde la fuente yacía deicidio reunir valor para entablar una conversación con alguien, se acerco tan rápido al primer peatón que la primera reacción que este tuvo fue asustarse.

Finalmente, cuando el caballero se dispuso a hablar, un fuerte dolor le invadió en el estomago, por instinto llevo una mano al lugar e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Ah! disculpe, creí que iba a hacerme algo! jeje...si tiene tanta hambre, debería ir a la taberna de la ciudad.

- Taberna...? "Hambre?..."

- Si! Aquí en Cornelia tenemos a una gran Taberna para viajeros como tu! te vendría bien ir y relajarte, comer y beber!

- "... Cornelia" El nombre del lugar era Cornelia, cosa que llamo mucho la atención del Héroe dado que le resultaba bastante familiar. Sin embargo, el dolor en su estomago era algo y decidió hacerle caso al joven sujeto que tenia enfrente - Gracias, en que dirección debo ir?.

- Por ahí - y tras señalar al fondo de una calle, el caballero pudo notar una casa espaciosa, de 2 pisos, anchas ventanas y un letrero que sobresalía por encima de la puerta principal; cualquier cosa que decía el caballero no podía entender su lenguaje. Aunque se veía que su estructura era diferente, no rompía con el ambiente que mantenía toda la pequeña villa, "incluso conservar el mismo estilo y colores: hogareño con detalles de piedra y el mismo color rojo de techo que el todas las casas alrededor".

- Que tenga buen día, señor.

El Guerrero de la Luz solo asintió tras lo cual se dispuso a caminar al sitio, ya le empezaba a molestar esta sensación de tener "hambre" y si en esa taberna podría solucionarlo, entonces no tendría problema.

...

Cuando por fin paso el Portal y entro al lugar, lo primero que hizo fue examinar detalladamente el sitio. Lo primero que vio fue un mostrador (de esos típicos que hay en un bar, con sillas y todo) en donde la gente se sentaba y bebía una especia de liquido que no reconocía El lugar era muy espacioso y pudo notar que al pesar de las ya bastantes personas que habían el sitio solo estaba a medio llenar, habían mesas distribuidas por todas partes, procurando también dar paso, había una plataforma al fondo con un piano y...

Momento...**Piano?** reconoció un instrumento que _nunca _antes había visto!?

"**No**...mi cabeza solo me juega una mala pasada..."

El joven Héroe decidió sentarse en una mesa cercana a una de las anchas ventanas, una vez sentado removió su casco y dejo al descubierto su cabellera blanca, hecho que atrajo **AUN **mas la atención de los otros clientes de la taberna, quienes no pudieron evitar fijar sus miradas en el joven guerrero. Sobra decir que su apariencia no era muy sutil.

Tras unos minutos de haberse sentado, una Joven mujer se acerco al héroe, vestida para que cualquiera notara que era una empleada del local...  
Y sin embargo el caballero se extraño de su presencia y hasta pensó que podría resultar una amenaza. Tras una fría mirada que tenso un poco a la joven camarera (quien ya estaba a punto de echarse a correr) el estomago del caballero rugió, y este por reflejo llevo una mano a su estomago y hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Disculpe...que desea ordenar? - El Guerrero volvió a mirar a la joven, ahora con confusión en su rostro.

-digo...porque usted tiene hambre, no?

"**¡Hambre!**" Si! pero... - Momento incomodo - Vera...yo no se que "ordenar" - dijo, con algo de vergüenza La joven mujer sonrió tras lo cual le paso un menú con todos los platillos que se hacían en el establecimiento.

Después de unos momentos incómodos y saber que el Caballero no "sabia" leer. acordaron en traer una taza de sopa...no mejoro mucho la situación dado que el joven héroe no sabia utilizar los cubiertos, y la camarera tuvo que explicarle, cabe decir que todo en la Taberna era un Desmadre absoluto.

- Entonces si no me alimento durante cierto periodo de tiempo, puedo morir? - Pregunto, tras un rato nuestro Héroe había decidido indagar un poco mas en el asunto. estaba sorprendido de las múltiples funciones que hasta ahora había descubierto de su cuerpo.

- Si! Al fin! - Dijo, después de lo cual, la Camarera se desplomo sobre la mesa. Resulta que tuvo que darle una clase entera de biología al joven Guerrero, y ahora se encontraba completamente exhausta.

El Guerrero termino de tomar su sopa, y se dispuso a relajarse un poco. Sin duda seguir el consejo del joven hombre fue una buena decisión, había adquirido un conocimiento que estaba seguro era necesario, y el dolor en su estomago ya había cesado. "Una lastima, no le pregunte su nombre" _Nombre_. No pudo evitar volver a repasar todo lo ocurrido durante el conflicto de los dioses, ¿Porque no había sentido Hambre durante todo el tiempo que lucho en esa guerra? la única respuesta que creía correcta era la de que quizás Cosmos había modificado su cuerpo.

El héroe cerro los ojos, dispuesto a descansar un poco, después de todo, debía adecuarse a las distintas funciones que su cuerpo había adquirido...o recuperado...

Y así lo hubiese hecho; al instante los gritos de una mujer llamaron la atención del joven Héroe.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:**

Dissidia: Final Fantasy y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, Son Obra de **Square Enix**

**Notas**: Referencia a Warcraft 3: FT.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **La Mejor Forma de Afrontar el Futuro...

* * *

En algún lugar del destrozado mundo de los dioses El guerrero de la Luz se encontraba rodeado de Maniquíes, Los dobles malvados de los bien llamados héroes y villanos. Aunque estaba cansado, el Fiel portador de la Luz estaba listo para retomar el ataque contra sus adversarios.

"Listo cuando tu lo estés"

A pesar de su cansancio, el Guerrero sonríe, no estaba solo. Su fiel amigo, El especialista en Armas Firion le acompañaba en esta situación tan desfavorecida.

Era algo que le daba animo.

"Seguro que puedes con esto?" Pregunto, con cierto tono divertido. "La batalla ha sido larga, ya casi no me quedan flechas" respondió el otro, extrañamente serio.

"Si Queremos vencer a Caos y restaurar la armonía" Dijo el Guerrero.

"Tendremos que pasar por encima de ellos" Contesto Firion, Quien emanaba una gran **energía**. "Y de esa forma... Haré mis sueños realidad!"

**-Maestro de Armas**- y Una gran cantidad de maniquíes habían sido destrozados por la descarga de fuerza de Firion, otros tan solo fueron desperdigados por el campo. El guerrero no perdió tiempo y avanzo con gran velocidad entre las filas enemigas.

sin mas clavo su espada en el cuello de un maniquí lo suficiente para hacer que se destrozara. rápidamente se movió y partió a la mitad a otro con su escudo y salto; en el aire, movió su espada Horizontalmente para poder realizar una de sus técnicas.

- **Espada Radiante** -  
"Rayo!"

Con esto, múltiples espadas de Luz aparecieron y se dispusieron a atravesar a varios de los maniquíes.

Sin embargo, la batalla estaba lejos de terminar, y ambos: El guerrero y Firion lo sabían.

"No me **rendiré**..." Susurro Firion, El Guerrero sonrió, sabiendo las siguientes palabras de su fiel amigo "Sin importar lo que traiga el **futuro**!"

Sin mas, Continuaron luchando.

* * *

Tras el Grito desesperado de una mujer, el joven guerrero tomo rápidamente su Yelmo y espada, saliendo imponente del local y con una rapidez que impidió que cualquiera reaccionara.

Tras salir, Corrió rápidamente hacia la dirección desde donde le pareció que había escuchado los gritos, acertando; Dado que seguidamente la mujer había vuelto a gritar, lejos de aliviarse tan solo aumento su paso.

Al acercarse al sitio de donde se originaba el llanto, pudo notar como todos huían en dirección contraria, visiblemente asustados de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Eso solo aumento la intriga y preocupación del joven héroe si es que eso fuese aun posible. Esto solo le hacían pensar de que su merecido descanso no había llegado. Solo le hacia pensar de que la armonía no había sido restaurada, _o no para él..._

El joven Héroe repaso rápidamente lo que sabia, lo cual no era mucho.

Era una mujer, joven al parecer. sus gritos no le daban mas que pensar que estaba siendo asaltada, sin embargo decidió pensar en lo peor y acelero _aun más_ el paso. Al llegar a una gran entrada, se dio cuenta de que se había dirigido al Castillo que anteriormente había visto, tal parecía que había recorrido gran arte del pueblo en busca de los sollozos gritos; Y al acercarse, pudo notar un escenario bastante disgustante para él.

* * *

El Guerrero de la luz había imagina bastantes situaciones posibles de lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo. Había recreado en instante posibles estrategias que le servirían para lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo. Había pensado en lo peor y se había preparado mentalmente para afrontar _lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo_.

Pero esto... Esto no le hacia ninguna **gracia**...

Habían varios sujetos que reconoció rápidamente como guardias, desperdigados en el suelo, y unos pocos aun seguían en pie luchando contra unos seres que el Guerrero reconocía muy bien. **Duendes**, y en grandes cantidades. Literalmente estaban Masacrando a los Guardias quienes lograban vencer a unos pocos, pero por cada Duende que lograban vencer eran 3 de ellos quienes terminaban ahora, sangrantes y moribundos en el suelo.

Detrás de ellos, una figura oscura los observaba expectante sobre un caballo negro, en sus manos, una joven doncella de cabellos verdes sollozando. El Guerrero rápidamente la reconoció como la mujer que había llamado su atención, y aunque no le dio importancia, su vestimenta le hacia pensar que no era cualquier mujer que estaba siendo asaltada, pues incluso a una distancia muy larga se podría notar que sus prendas eran finas; El Héroe decidió pasar de este detalle y enfocarse en lo mas importante:

Lo que mas le disgustaba de toda esa escena, la figura oscura en si, a quien nuestro Héroe logro reconocer muy fácilmente.

Una gran armadura plateado con joyas azules que cubría su inmenso cuerpo.

Una gran capa azul oscura, y una espada casi tan grande como el mismo.

Un casco con dos grandes cuernos, era imposible no reconocerlo.

Nuevamente se encontraba con su mas grande enemigo, su rival, su** adversario. **Para ironía del Héroe comenzaba a pensar de que el destino los quería juntos por siempre, Sonrió "_ya nadie se queda muerto cuando lo matas_"

"Garland." Llamó. frió, sin titubear y directo.

El gran villano dirigió su mirada hacia él, nuestro héroe pudo notar que se sorprendió de verlo, pues tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, algo no muy normal en él. Entonces por fin ocurrió.

Risa, una risa de superioridad que inundo todo el lugar. Los duendes y los guardias se habían detenido al escucharla, incluso la joven doncella se paralizo al escuchar tan estruendoso sonido; resaltando supremacía, Garland señalo con su mirada al joven Héroe.

"Jajajajajaja. Ahora esto si que es una grata sorpresa! parece que no pudiste conseguirlo, Guerrero! Estamos destinados a estar en conflicto por siempre! Jajaja!"

"..." el héroe no dijo nada, tomo su espada con mas **fuerza**, y con su característica pose apunto hacia Garland, listo para el inevitable suceso "...Aun así..."

"Hmn?"

Si, nuevamente el destino le obligaba a enfrentarse a su mas formidable oponente. Si, el futuro le exigía un encuentro mas, incluso en el fondo de el mismo sabia que el futuro le exigiría _otro_ encuentro más. El Guerrero de la Luz reconocía que este no seria la ultima vez que se enfrentarían en combate.

Y qué? Le daba la bienvenida, estaba listo para cruzar espadas en el nombre de sus sueños. Como otro amigo de él así lo hubiese querido, ¡Le daba la bienvenida a su destino! por mas horrible que fuese, aunque ahora lo considerase una bendición.

Nunca pensó que añoraba Luchar contra su oponente mas temible, de hecho, le parecía hasta extraño.

El ambiente estaba tenso, todo parecía haberse detenido para presenciar ese momento, Los guardias y Duendes estaban atónitos y ya no luchaban entre ellos, ya no les importaba su batalla, ahora lo que importaban eran ellos 2, los rivales; Sus meras presencias, que contrastaban y sin embargo se complementaban, era lo que los mantenía inamovibles.

Tal parecía que todo dependía de ellos dos.

"Aun creo que puedo salvarte, Garland" Dijo. Aún sonriendo.

Garland por su parte ya había visto la respuesta venir; tomo a la mujer y la arrojo hacia el suelo, lo que ocasiono que ella se desmayase. Los guardias por fin se inmutaron, pero no hicieron nada al ver como Garland bajo de su caballo "Ja! Conoce tu lugar!" Tomo su espada y salto en dirección al guerrero, con claras intenciones de aplastarlo con ella.

El encuentro **Comenzó**.

El guerrero logro esquivarlo de tal forma que pudiese quedar cerca y acertarle un golpe. pero Garland fue mas rápido y lo bloqueo, Con su otra mano logro sacar una pequeña espada de la inmensa arma e intento atacar al guerrero, haciéndole retroceder.

el no se inmuto y continuo con el choque de espadas y escudo, manteniendo una batalla muy pareja. En un intento de Garland de ganar terreno, uso su pierna para golpear al guerrero, logrando asestarle en el estomago; El guerrero sintió como se levantaba un poco del suelo y uso ese impulso para lograr saltar hacia la espada de Garland y atacarle rápidamente. Aún con todo, Garland logro bloquearle con su inmensa espada, y volvió a colocar la otra en su lugar.

"cuantos ciclos mas pretendes continuar con tus vanos intentos? aun a sabiendas de que no conseguirás nada?"

"¡Solo Uno!" y tomo la espada de Garland e hizo presión con su escudo, tras lo cual clavo su espada en el piso.

- **Oleada Radiante** -

"Dolor de la luz!" y unas Columnas lanzaron a Garland muy alto. A pesar de haber sentido como sus tripas cambiaban de lugar por el impacto, él estaba muy lejos de ser derrotado.

"Te falta bastante!" dijo mientras dividía su espada en dos nuevamente y las hacia girar, tornándose en un brillo rojizo.

El guerrero reconocio el ataque inmediatamente, como si fuese un reflejo se volteo hacia los guardias y gritó "Cúbranse!"

- **Llamarada S** -

"Uuagh!"

Garland lanzo sus proyectiles desde una gran distancia para poder ganar mas fuerza, el guerrero sabia que destruiría todo y a él si no tomaba refugio; decidido a salvarse al ver que todos lo habían escuchado, incluso los Duendes. huyo buscando un sitio en el cual pudiese evitar daños y a su vez proporcionarle una vista amplia del lugar.

No deseaba perder de vista a Garland...

"Ugh!, Agh!"Sorprendido, El Guerrero se volteo, únicamente para notar a la joven mujer de cabellera verdosa en el suelo y sin moverse,adolorida por el impacto que Garland le había proporcionado hace unos momentos.

"_No!_" mas que impresionado por la repentina resistencia de la mujer, se asusto. Corrió hacia ella, a sabiendas de que los proyectiles de Garland estaban a punto de acabar con todo.

un **recuerdo** fugaz cruzo por su mente en ese momento, con valor se abalanzo sobre ella para protegerla, cosa que lo dejaba expuesto a todo el daño. Uso su escudo para protegerlos a ambos, pero incluso con eso sabia que no saldría ileso. al final, simplemente se resigno.

Intento pensar en el paisaje que había contemplado tras vencer a Caos, una recompensa después de haber sufrido tanto dolor.

Intento pensar en sus amigos, quienes se fueron con una sonrisa, cada quien a su hogar.

Intento pensar en Cosmos...

Intento pensar... Pero entonces el dolor comenzó.

Al acabo de todo solo era fuegos artificiales.

* * *

Garland avisto desde una torre del castillo todo el daño que había causado, prácticamente el terreno entero estaba despedazado.

Bajo.

Y empezó a buscar, a registrar los escombros en busca de su enemigo.

Entonces le vio, y rió.

Una risa imponente que reino en toda el devastado lugar, su adversario estaba en el suelo, mal herido y sangrando. El casco del héroe que exhibía grandes cuernos se encontraba fragmentado, pedazos que aun residían en su cabeza, visiblemente manchados de sangre.

Garland se volteo, ansioso por marcharse. aunque se había rencontrado con su mas grande rival y le había derrotado, un sentimiento insatisfactorio quedo en él. Esperaba mas de su contrincante, _deseaba_ mas de su contrincante, el no esperaba que su combate durara tan poco.

"Que batalla tan insatisfactoria..." y como premio adicional, voló su objetivo en pedazos, y tendría que pensar en un nuevo plan para dominar Cornelia.

"..Au..ugh!" O eso suponía. ¡Esa voz! su presa seguía con vida!. rápidamente se giro y analizo el lugar, mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que la joven volvió a gemir de agonía, entonces se dio cuenta del lugar e donde se encontraba.

"...Ese...idiota.." _Sacrifico nuestro combate por ella. _La joven peliverde se encontraba debajo del Guerrero de la Luz, quien uso su cuerpo para protegerla del impacto de los proyectiles de Garland. Cuando Garland empezó a acercarse, ella sintió los paso y volteo su rostro lo mejor que pudo, ya que estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo del hombre y el suelo. "..No.." Susurro horrorizada, al asimilar al sujeto que iba aproximándose.

Pronto, Garland pateo el cuerpo de su adversario y tomo a la chica. "Ayuda! Suéltame!" Gritaba, sin cesar. nuevamente presa del pánico que ese hombre, Garland, le provocada "Por favor! Algui-!" Pero Garland no lo aguanto y le golpeo la cabeza levemente, aun así suficiente para dejarla inconsciente nuevamente.

Garland decidió admirarse una vez mas con lo sucedido, dirigiendo su mirada al Guerrero y diciendo irónicamente "Gracias".

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Cualquier cosa que quieran reclamar, reclamenla.

Alguno notara que el plan de Garland era secuestrar a cierta peliverde, con ese detalle se darán cuenta de lo que pienso hacer y si, es lo que quiero hacer.

Gracias notas finales de Dissidia 012 final fantasy.

Recuerden, escribo esto principalmente para mi, pero son libres de decir algo. igual, planeo terminar esta historia... algún día!


End file.
